


Tumblr Drabbles

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, unrequeted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Each chapter is a different drabble I wrote on Tumblr. Warnings and pairings will be posted per chapter





	1. Love is Fickle

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains Wincest and Unrequited Destiel/Wincestiel

His heart aches so strongly, Dean is sure he will die from it. His limbs are heavy, lethargic. He wants to drink and sleep and just not be conscious for a while… but he can’t.

He feels like he’s been through a breakup though one had never occurred.

He had fallen for Cas. And how could he not?

But he has to punch it down to his stomach. Pretend that it wasn’t there. Make himself believe that the sweet thing he felt was nothing.

Because when he confessed his feelings to his brother, His Lover, Sam wasn’t pleased. Sam didn’t like to share…


	2. Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited Wincest. a angst. Sad Dean

Sometimes in life you had to be brave. Load your gun, take a shot of jack and do what you have to. Dean had learned at a young age that being brave didn’t mean you weren’t scared as fuck. It meant that you did what needed doing despite the fear.

When Dean sat Sam down in that dingy Motel room he was being brave. When he handed his baby brother a beer, he was being brave. When he managed to make his voice work and said “ I got somethin to tell ya man”, he was being brave.

But sometimes being brave doesn’t count.

Some times it doesn’t matter one godamn bit.

Sam had walked out on Dean countless times in their lives. Dean never thought it would be because of disgust.

When that look of sheer repulsion crossed Sam’s face, Dean knew he was done for. Sam left before he could explain.

Before he could explain that he’d never act on it. That they were still brothers. That his attraction to Sam meant nothing.

Well maybe that last one was a lie…

But now Sam was gone and Dean was left broken and alone and nothing mattered.


	3. Tears like molecules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comforts Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel. Mild angst

When Sam cries, it breaks Castiel’s heart. Seeing those gentle eyes crinkle with hurt. Seeing that sweet face fall. Cas just can’t take it. At first there was nothing he could do. At first he could only stand back and let the youngest Winchester cry.

But now Sam has let Castiel into his heart and Cas can do something about it. He can hold Sam close. Whisper sweet nothings into his hair. He can kiss away his tears. They taste like Molecules. Its not the most pleasant thing but its something that Cas would endure over and over just to see Sam Smile.


	4. A Demon Named Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel muses about his time with Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst. Megstiel

She smelled like nicotine, traces of sulphur and something sweet I couldn’t place to hide all that bitterness. She always tasted of coffee and dark chocolate. Sweet and indulgent in the moment but leaving a bitter taste on your tongue.

Every time our lives met I had her, It left me feeling empty and guilty and wanting more. Like a bad habit. Like an addiction, she was acid in my veins. Corroding all that was good left in me.

I didn’t care. She made me feel again


	5. stethoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little weecest thing

When Dean was a kid He stole a lot of stuff. Hell he has been stealing things his whole life. One of the best things he swiped though was a stethoscope from some random doctor’s office where his Dad had taken them to get check ups.

At first he just thought it was cool. But it wasn’t until later that night, snugged up beside his brother that he discovered just why he would come to love it so much. It was because when he put it in his ears and pressed the round silver plate up against Sam’s chest, He could hear his brother’s heart beating.

Whenever he had a hard time falling asleep after that, He would listen to Sammy’s heart and he would drift off without fail.


	6. The Glass Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of sorts. Dean and Sam grew up on either side of a huge glass wall. One day they meet and fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest ( in this they are not siblings) suicide mention. angst

No one knew where the wall came from or what it represented. It was just there. It had been there as long as anyone could really remember. Just a tall glass wall that went on for miles and miles in either direction. It was so tall that at the top it just curved inwards.

Some times in the morning and at night, depending on whether the sky was heavy with a storm, the topmost part of the glass would condense causing water to cascade down the wall in sheets. It obscured the other side, making the landscape that was so like their own yet alien run like watercolours.

These days were Sam’s favorite. He would walk the Wall, fingers trailing through the wet and day dream. Maybe he would find the end of the glass. Maybe he would find that part of himself that he had always longed for. That missing piece. It was silly to think so of course, but Sam was a dreamer.

At least he thought it was silly until one night when the sky was swollen with a coming storm and he stumbled in his ritual walk of the Wall. He reached out to right himself. Hand catching on the glass. He looked up then and started.

There was a man on the other side. Sam had never seen anyone so close to the wall from the other side before. He could make out green eyes through the wet. Green eyes looked startled. Sam gave a small smile, watching him intently. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

The man moved his fingers. “ Can you Sign?” he asked in sign language.

“ Yeah”

“The name’s Dean.”

“ I’m Sam.”

“ Nice to meet ya. I’ve never seen anyone from your side.”

“ Neither have I… not this close anyway.”

“ I thought that there wasn’t anyone out there.”

“ There are tonnes of people on this side.”

“ Ooh… Weird.”

That made Sam laugh. They talked like that for a long time. When it was time to go, they made a date to return to the same spot to talk again. it didn’t take long for Sam to fall in love.

~

Sam was getting antsy. he would pace the Wall. One time, Dean was gone for days and days. Sam was worried that he had moved on. When he finally saw Dean again, the man leaned against the glass as if to touch him. Sam moved to place his finger tips on the opposite side, wishing he could feel more than cold glass. 

When Dean finally pulled back he told Sam about how he traveled for days on his dirk bike along one side of the glass to find a way to Sam. He had marked the spot he started at with a shovel. He didn’t find a way out.

It wasn’t more than a week later that Dean’s mood shifted. He was angry. why would fate make him fall in love with some one he could never have. He started digging. Sleeping beside the hole, trying to find a way to Sam. But he found nothing but Glass.

Finally out of desperation, Sam suggested something. If they died together, they would meet up in Heaven or Hell or whatever and they could be together. Dean pressed his forehead against the glass, trying to get closer. He mouthed the words I love you before pulling a pocket knife from the pocket of his Jeans.

For Sam he would do anything


	7. Penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas isn't sure he enjoys Blow Jobs. 
> 
> Blow jobs, Sastiel, mentions of fucking

Castiel didn’t actually like penis that much. He liked looking at it. He enjoyed it when Sam did a strip tease. He would watch mesmerized until his lover’s fat cock sprang free. He didn’t mind touching Sam. Taking him in his hands and working him to completion.

He loved being fucked by Sam. Being taken thoroughly and pounded so good that he came hands free. Just looking at Sam’s erection would make his hole clench.

But he wasn’t one for cum. He didn’t like the taste of it. He really didn’t like going down on Sam. The weight of Sam in his mouth was alright. But Sam was so big. He hated the feeling of being choked. Maybe as an angel it wouldn’t have been a problem, but as a human, there was only so much he could take.

He was also not so fond of the smell. Even fresh from the shower He wasn’t 100% on board with the smell of genitalia. Then there was the hair. Sam kept himself pretty trim down there but Cas hated finding hairs in his mouth afterwards.

Sam was gracious of course. He would never make Cas do something he didn’t want to or didn’t enjoy. He didn’t take it personally either. Just because he loved sucking cock didn’t mean that everyone did.

And really, it just made the times when Cas did give him a blow job all the more special. He would tell Cas that he didn’t have to. Cas would just shake his head and look up at him with those baby blues and smile. “ You deserve to feel good Sam.”

Sam would shake his head and tell Cas that no, they could do other things. Cas would have none of it and swallow him down all the same. It made Sam feel loved. That despite how much Cas wasn’t a fan of giving oral sex, he would still do it for Sam. Of his own accord.

And that was the main reason that Cas did it. To give the boy who sacrificed so much a small sacrifice of his own.


End file.
